Draven x Draven fanfic (non-serious!)
by shitty key strokes
Summary: When Lilly and Jenn both summon Draven on opposite sides interesting things happen.


" Those who are full of themselves eventually will be FULL of themselves.. " - by Lilly

The summoning platforms are warm from their previous use today. The air is stiff, but welcoming.  
Jenn steps up to the 3rd platform on the purple side, looking down at the selection of champions she shufles through her choices.

"Jenn ! ! " She hears coming from the blue side of the platforms, It's Lilly. A platanium gamer girl who is pshyced out of her mind to play video games

"Oh, cool ! good luck u fuck" Jennn half heartedly says, distracted by the large amount of champions she must choose from

"Good Luck ! I hope u have a great game!" Lilly gleefully cheers to Jenn, pointing finger guns at her, recoiling them back to simulate like she shot Jenn with her fingers.

"t-thank.. u.." She replies, still distracted  
She finally decides on Draven, Locking in she quickly fixes up her runes and masteries.  
Jenn looks over to the Summoner elders. "I'm Ready" She mutters.  
the summoner elders nod their heads, the platforms quickly morph into chairs with VR headsets over each players head.

the match has started, Jenn is playing as Draven with a Lulu as her support  
her enemy,, is Lilly who is also Draven

Miss Lilly: "Helo draven"  
Jenn in the wind: "you picked Draven too? LOL"  
Miss Lilly: " ^^; glhf"

the dravens meet up bot lane  
"d-draven..?" one of them says  
The other one drops one of his spinning axes, the axe rolls a couple feet before dropping over on it's side. "DRAVEN?" He replies  
Purple side draven walks up to blue side draven and starts to run his gruff rough hands down the blue side draven's cheek, feeling the light tickle of his scruffy facial hair againsnt his palm. "is this.. Is this really what I look Like?" He mutters softly  
Blue side draven puts his hand on the other dravens hand, feeling the back of his hand as he runs it down his cheek "You look so beautiful today, Draven" he says back, his voice confident and full

Jenn in the wind: " Did I d/c? I cant control my champ"  
Miss Lilly: "Me either,, it seems they made a new interaction between two dravens against each other. It should pass soon I imagine."

Blue side draven picks up the spinning axe that purple side draven dropped moments before, pushing purple draven onn the floor he straddles on top of him "I've never felt so much adoration for someone before" He says, peering down into purple side dravens glistening eyes

Purple side draven runs his fingers through his hair, a grin covers his face as he laughs at the idea "Everyone adores me, you don't have to say that. We both know whats going on here, Draven"

Draven grips his axe, brushing it up against dravens cheek, small shreds of dravens facial hair collects at his shoulders.

"Draven you sure know how to woo a man, don't you?" Draven says to Draven

Just then draven pushes draven off of draven, putting draven on his hands and knees

"You are such a good looking beast, Draven" Draven barks at draven as he runs his hands down dravens back, griping at the jeans of draven and sliding them off Draven.  
"Ha you say this Like I already don't know this. I don't need complimennts I know I'm the best" Draven says bacck to draven  
"Everyone knows I'm the best hah" Draven chuckles to himself "Nice try at being the best though, I always admire when someone has the guts to challenge me" Draven finishes his thought.  
Draven then stands up, getting off his hands and knees as he kneels down infront of draven "Only the best is what I aim for. I'll show you whos the best.." Draven says to draven as he presses his gruff crusty lips against draven, leaning his body over dravens.  
Draven presses his body against dravens, Draven can feel a buldge against his groin "A little excited there, Draven?" Draven says to draven  
"Don't act surprised, I felt yours first." Draven barks back, biting dravens lip

Draven removes the other dravens pants, pushing draven over on his tummy mounting him "I knew I was the best draven" Draven says to draven as his little draven memeber is inside draven  
Just then draven pushes draven off of himselfl as he puts draven on his tummy and mounts him the same " I don't think so, I'm never outshined " Draven says to draven  
"oh yeah? you think you're a tough guy eh?" Draven says to draven as he pushes draven off of himm and mounts him once more "Everyone knows I'm the best draven"

At this point all you hear are two straight men tussling with each other, using aggressive tones and condecending language towards each other

This goes on for an hour straight.  
The all the sudden a loud moan is heard all throughout the rift  
"ARHGHHGHHHH" Draven screams as he fills draven  
"I knew you'd cum first, Draven"  
"shut the fuck up draven who is on the bottom right now? Oh right, it's you" Draven says to Draven

This after sex scene goes onn for what seems llike a life time. To save you all the trouble there is no end to this. I could go on for years, but it'll never change.  
Thank you for reading now for the credits

Jenn played by : Lilly  
Lilly played by : Lilly  
Draven Played by : Lilly  
Other Draven Played by: Lilly  
Story by: Lilly  
Concept art by : Lilly  
Musical score by: Lilly  
Writing done by: Lilly

Lilly did this whole fucking thing. She was the only one worth a damn in this entire production.


End file.
